Couple One-shots
by iezzern
Summary: so. i decided to make some couple one-shots. This is my first time writing.
1. Chapter 1: Chrisse-Memories

Set after tlo. (HoO never happened but the HoO cast is at camp)

Clarisse's POV

I'm having a REALLY BAD DAY! (haha. See what i did there! I took it from "The sea of monsters"). First i rolled of my bed and and landed on a knife. I got a little cut. THEN when i took a shower i realized that all the warm water was GONE! THEN i had to go to the Apollo-cabin to ask that punk Will Solace to heal my arm. And i found him making-out with Clair Daimond. A daughter of Despiona with blonde hair and emrald-green eyes. I cursed when they spotted me and when i ran out from the Apollo-cabin i had a billion arrows flying after me. After that i walked down to the fighting-area. I ran down dummies."Seriously. Clarisse. Stop" someone yelled from behind me. I jumped around and spotted Chris. I grinned. "Hey, punk" i said and ran up to him. "Really? You still call me that?" He whispered in my ear when he hugged me. I blushed. "Ehm. I" i did NOT know what to say. "Shhh" he said before he leaned in. I grabbed his sword and pressed it to his neck. "You gotta do better that THAT" i said and handed him his sword. He groaned but he took the sword. We started to practice. When his sword hit mine a memory went to my head

Flashback  
>-<p>

"NO CHRIS! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" I screamed and tried to grab his hand. Tears streaming down my face. He backed away. "NO! THE GODS NEVER CARED ABOUT US! YOU KNOW THAT! I'M GOING WITH LUKE!" He screamed. "so your mom died for THIS?!" I screamed back. He shut his mouth. I knew it was a toutchy subject. "What do you know? You are a daughter of Ares. You do NOT know what happened that day!" He yelled. "Look. Chris. I. I'm sorry. I. Just. Want you to be happy! And i can assure you that Kronos is NOT a happy choise" i said. A little more calmer now. "Risse. Please" he started. I did not react to the nickname. "Come with me. Kronos promised us power. He promised us attention. He promised us...EVERYTHING MORE THAN THE GODS DID!" He screamed the last bit. "CHRIS RODRIGUEZ! Do NOT speak that way off the gods! They care about us! They are just busy!" I yelled back. "Too busy to claim me?" Chris asked a tear rolling down his cheek. "Chris. I-I" he interrupted me with a kiss. "Bye Risse" he whispered and ran off.

End of flashback

"RISSE!" Someone screamed from far away. I opened my eyes. I sat on the ground. My sword was pulled out of my hand. I stared into the eyes of Chris. "Is everything okay?" He asked. "W-what happened" i answered. "You. Fainted" he said and helped me up. When i looked into his eyes again i felt another memory come

Flashback

"Mom. Pleeeaaasseee!" I begged. Mom was having a garden-party. She pressed me to wear a dress and high-heels. "No! Come now Clarisse!" My mom replied and walked outside. I groaned and followed her. The party was boring. My family is boring. Well exept my dad. And he is a god. They asked me questions about 'boyfriends' and 'grown-up girl'. I hated it. I heard someone scream. It...was...CHRIS!. "Mom! I heard something" i said. "I heard it too. But it don't need to mean something" she replied. "But...i know the voice. It is..." i was interrupted by another scream. "CHRIS!" I yelled and ran into the desert. "CLARISSE! STOP!" My mom screamed and ran after me. I ran out of my high-heels. The desert-sand burned under my feet, but i didn't care."CHRIS!" I screamed one more time. "M-mary?" Someone yelled. Mary? MARY? WHO THE HADES IS MARY?! I saw someone in greek armour. "CHRIS!" I yelled and ran even faster. "CLARISSE" i heard my whole family yell after me. I didn't care. When i came to the boy. It WAS a boy, i could tell on the screams. "The string. I have to find the string" he mumbled. I recognised him. "Oh, Chris" i whispered and sat on my knees beside him. I lay him in my lap. "The string, the string, the string" he muttered. "It's okay Chris. It's okay. I'm here. Nobody can hurt you. It's gonna be okay" i muttered and hugged him. My family had reached us. "Clarisse. Who is that?" My aunt asked. "Chris. Chris Rodriguez" i answered with tears in my eyes.

End of flashback

"Okay, Clarisse you HAVE to go to Mr. D!" I heard Chris say. I lay in his arms. "No,no. It's okay. I promise" i said and raised me from his arms. "Please Risse. For me" Chris said. "Okay. Okay" i said and began to walk to the Big House. I collapsed. First then i felt that i was weak. I closed my eyes. I felt Chris lift me in bridal style. "It's okay, Risse. I got you" he said and carried me to the Big House.

Timejump  
>-<p>

I opened my eyes when we walked inside. I saw Chiron lift an eyebrown but he didn't say anything. "Aahhhhhh. Christian!" Mr. D said. "It's Chris. Chris Rodriguez" Chris answered. "Whatever. So. What brings you here Roarguiena?" Mr. D said. "It's Clarisse" Chris said. "Ah. Claire LuRude" Mr. D said. "She. Fainted and started to scream" Chris said. He was worried. "Okay. Don't move Miss Lulu" Mr. D said and lay a hand on my forhead. Lulu? LULU?! Then i felt something that calmed me down. "Okay. She is well. Now Mr. Lollugez. Get out. And take Miss. LeRadar with you" Mr. D said.

-  
>Timejump<p>

"He called me Lulu. LULU!" I yelled when we was down at the area again. "Yeah. You should had heard. One time he called Jackson for Jorgenson" Chris said and I roared with laughter. Some other of my siblings were down there and practiced. I and Chris started a sword fight. No memories this time. Everything went so fast. Suddenly i had a sword pressed against my neck and one sword pressed to my back. Both of my hands was on Chris' chest. "Ehm" i said and blushed. Because of the swords we stood VERY close. "Eh. Risse. You...lost" Chris said. WHAT! "Y-you won" i said and looked up on him. My sisters started to giggle and my brothers started to whisper death-treaths. "Yeah. Big deal" Chris said and kissed me. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all?


	2. Allizia and Michael Yew- True Love

Sooooo. I wanted to make one with one of my made up characters.  
>Here is the description:<p>

Name:Allizia Blacksmith  
>Nickname: All, Lizze<br>Age: 16  
>Mortal Family : mom(Jennyffer)<br>Weapon: knife  
>Likes: Michael Yew̱<br>Dislikes: Drew Tanaka(PLEASE, say i spelled her name right)  
>Friends : all the campers. Exept Drew.<br>Personality: kind  
>Fatal flaw: Listen to all the bad things people say.<br>Hair: Long and dark orange  
>Eye color: Turquoise<br>Height: unknown  
>Skin tone: sunbrown<br>Casual clothes: Working-trousers and CBH t-shirt.  
>Magical item: the power to see a building-reason in everything.<br>Godly Parent: Hephaestus

This is a very sad part. It just took form in my head. And I got NOTHING against Drew. I had to just pic someone to be the mean.

Set during the titan war

I'm a line break! Feel my wrath!

Allizia's POV

I sat on the balcony, staring out on Manhatten. It was ash around my eyes. I had worked on the dynamite trap. I was going over the plan in my head. When one of the monsters stepped on the drivingway, it would cause a big explosion and make the whole army go BANG! "Eh. Lizzie" Will said and walked out on the balcony. "Have you found Michael?" I asked and I was sure my torquoise eyes showed happiness. I and Michael had started going out since he helped Beckendorf on Annabeth's shield. I remembered the day

Ooooooooooooooooooo  
>Flashback<br>Ooooooooooooooooooo

"No Allizia! Don't there!" My big brother screamed and pushed me away. "S-sorry, Becky. I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'm NEVER gonna be as good as you. B-but i wanna help" I stuttered, tears in my eyes. Beckendorf aswered "It's 'kay Liz. You tried. Can you..." someone interrupted him."Hey, Beckendorf!" Michael Yew said as he walked inside. He has blue eyes and sun-kissed hair. "PLEASE, Michael. Don't come inside when Lizzie is here. You see, she can't concentrate. Because she has a crush on you" Beckendorf said and grinned at me. I blushed red, while Michael smirked at me. "Is it true, Alli?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. I blushed even more and looked down on the blueprint. And of course, to my embarrasment, it was nothing there. "You know? I'm gonna leave you two alone. I'm gonna ask Annabeth for the extra copies of the blueprint" Becky said. As he walked out he smiled at me. But he smirked at Michael "Don't try on anything with my sis" he said. I blushed. "NO WAY! I HAVE RESPECT FOR WOMEN!" Michael yelled and I blushed even more. And then Becky was out. I pretended to look on the blueprint with interest. I was sure I looked like a tomato when he wrapped his arms around mine. "Sooo. Is it just me. Or is it NOTHING on that blueprint?" He whispered in my ear. "Well..." I replied. "Oh, C'mon! It's NOTHING there" Michael said and played with my hair. "Ehm" I said and turned around. To become face-to-face whit Michael. "Ehm" I said again and blushed. He smiled and kissed me. Yes. On. The. Lips. "YEW! DIDN'T I SAY THAT YOU WAS GOING TO LEAVE MY SIS ALONE!" My big brother yelled. I blushed even more(if that is possible). Michael just smirked and answered with "SORRY BECKENDORF! BUT I COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM YOUR GOERGOUS SIS"

oooooooooooooooooooo

"My brothers are going to kill you" I said. "Like I care" Michael said. I giggled and laid my head in his neck and he stroke my hair

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"ALLIZIA BLACKSMITH! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard my half brother, Jim, yell and I ran to the cabin. "What?" I asked. "I've been checking your Hephone" he replied (my own invention. Goes over the half-blood network). I gulped. "I'm going to kill that punk" Another of my brothers said. The only ones that weren't mad was Beckendorf, Nyssa and Jake. "Alli. Who is it?" Jim asked, angry now. Uh-oh. "Ehm" I said blushing. Michael and I had texted about that night two months ago. "Who made my little-sis lose her virginity?" Another of my siblings asked and glanced at me.  
>"Eh. M-Michael" I stuttered. Then I cursed. Everyone in the cabin looked at me with shock.<p>

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Please sis. It's for the best" Becky said. I cried grabbed it and ran to the bathroom.  
>ooooooooooooooooooo<p>

NO! I stumbled out of the bathroom. "Well?" Nyssa asked. I collapsed in Becky's lap and began to sob. "Lizz?" Jim asked in a soft tone. "P-positive" I stuttered. "Thats it! I'm going to kill him!" Jim yelled and he and all exept Becky, Nyssa and Jake ran towards the Apollo-cabin.

ooooooooooooooooo

It was the night before the battle began. And my daughter had been born. All my siblings were there. Only Becky, Nyss and Jake was happy about my little girl. She had my torquoise eyes and Michael's blonde hair. "Get Michael" I said. Jake zoomed out of the room and was back in five minutes, dragging Michael with him. He smiled when he saw me and our babygirl. Becky showed the rest of my cabin out. Only he, Nyss and Jake was here with us. Michael lifted me and sat me on his lap. "I love you" he whispered to me. "What's her name?" He asked. "Angeli Alexey Yew" I answered. "Angeli Alexey BLACKSMITH Yew" Michael corrected me and I grinned at him.

Ooooooooooooooooooo  
>End of flashback<br>Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Eh. Not exactly" Will said and looked down a tear rolling down his cheek. "No. No. No. No. No. NO!" I yelled. "Sorry. Allizia. We couldn't have done something" Will said and walked inside again. I slid down on a comfortchair and began to cry. "Oh don't cry, hon" someone said. I looked up and spotted Drew. Gods, I hate her. She is 'perfect'. Perfect big, pink lips. Perfect forms. Perfect glossy, black hair. Perfect big eyes. "Why shouldn't I? Michael is dead. He's DEAD!" I yelled and looked down. "Oh, many reasons, Alli" she replied. I yelped when she said Alli. Only Michael used to call me that. "Tell. What reasons?" I said trough gritted teeth. "Well, he sure wanted to die" she said. I got up and took out my knife. "W-why? WHY WOULD HE DIE?!" I yelled. "Oh, hon. With a girlfriend like you..." Drew trailed of. "W-what do you mean with that?" I yelped. "Oh, please Lizzie! Really?" She laughed a bit"You have an SO misformed face. And your body? Yelp! You NEED help! But. What could you expect from a daughter of Hephaestus?"she said and smiled sweetly. "I do NOT know why Michael chose YOU" Drew said and made a face at me. "Shut up. He did not care about that. He LOVED me!" I yelled. Was it true? Was i ugly? "Oh PLEASE, hon. Do everyone a favor and just kill yourself" Drew said. "Fine" I replied and raised my knife. I knew I had a baby. But Nyss could take care of Angeli. And now I could meet Michael. "NO! I didn't mean..."

I saw a light. And then i landed in a dark room. "Alli?" Someone asked. I recognised him. "Michael?" I asked. "Yes, Alli. It's me" he said. He came up behind me. I turned and hugged him. "I love you" I said. "Love you to" he said and pulled away. "What happened to you?" Michael asked. "Eh. I. I kind of. I don't know. One second I was fighting, next second I was dead" I lied. He snorted. "You are the worst liar in the world"


	3. Nico and Shadow

Name:Shadow Night  
>Nickname: Shad<br>Age:14  
>Weapon:silver bow<br>Powers: can talk with animals and melt into the night.  
>Likes: the night and Nico DiAngelo<br>Dislikes:Apollo-children, Apollo and Afrodite - children.  
>Friends: Annabeth Chase, Clarisse LaRue and Thalia.<br>Personality: short temprament.  
>Fatal flaw: taking fast decisions<br>Hair: black as the night. Holdes in an greek braid  
>Eye color:silver<br>Height:unknown  
>Skin tone:white<br>Casual clothes: black blouse, silver hair-brooch, black ripped jeans, silver belt and silver Converse.  
>Magical item : silver-staff<br>Godly Parent : forbidden daughter of Artemis.  
>Fav. Colour: Silver<p>

Third person POV

Shadow Night sat on a cliff and watched the lake. She had silver eyes and black hair. She sighted. She was the one that was forbidden. She was the one that should not be alive. The fog laid around the cliff, so you couldn't see the lake under the cliff. "Hi, beautiful" Nico DiAngelo said, sat down and kissed her. Shadow's mom hated it. But Shadow liked to be a bit rebellious. "Hi" she said. She leaned in and kissed him deep on the lips. "Hey. Handsome and ugly" they heard. They turned and saw Gretchen. A daughter of Aphrodite with orange hair and mousy-brown eyes. "What do you want Grey?" Shadow spat. She hated Gretchen. Gretchen had tried to kiss Nico. After that Shadow had nicknamed her Grey Gretchen. "Oh nothing" Gretchen said as Nico and Shadow stood up. "What is it Grey? You are so annoying, that I know that you are planning something" Nico said. Gretchen smiled sweetly. "It looks like a fine day to jump off a cliff" she said sickly sweet. "What?" Shadow asked, confused. "NO!" Nico yelled. Because he knew what she was about to do. "Shadow. Jump of the cliff. NOW" Gretchen said so sweet it was awful. Shadow was affected by the charmspeak. She turned and began to walk to the edge of the cliff slowly. "NO, SHADOW. MAKE HER STOP!" Nico yelled and tried to stop Shadow. But Shadow was very strong and kept walking. "NO! STOP HER!" Nico yelled tears tearing down his face. "If I stop her, you'll have to say that you never loved her, only used her, that you love me and that you break up!" Gretchen said, not using charmspeak this time. "But-" "DO IT!". Nico took a deep breath and said "I hate you" to Gretchen. Shadow was at the edge of the cliff. "Shadow! I never loved you, I only used you, and I love Gretchen and I break up!" Nico yelled. Shadow stopped and turned on her heel, a tear rolling down her cheek. "What?" She asked her voice weak. "Shadow  
>I-" Nico began. "How could you. YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!" Shadow yelled. "Shadow" Gretchen said sweetly. "WHAT?" Shadow asked, angrily. "Fall backwards" Gretchen commanded, her voice full off charmspeak. Shadow leaned backwards. "NO!" Nico yelled and tried to grab her, but it was to late. She fell down into the fog. "No" Nico whispered and began to cry. Suddenly he felt Gretchen's hand on his back. "Look at the bright side. Now you can date me" she said happily. Nico got angry and slapped her. She fell on the ground bleeding from her chin. "Hey Nicy" someone said. Nico turned around and saw Jason hang there, one hand on the cliff like he was hanging from it. His head was over the edge. "What J.C?" Nico asked. "I found something I think it yours. You see e flew a little around camp and then I slowed down a bit, because Percu and Annabeth was at the bottom of the lake" Jason began. "What was they doing at the bottom of the lake?" Nico asked and raised an eyebrow. Jason became pale and it looked like he was scared. "I'm never gonna get that picture out of my head" he whispered. Nico chuckled. "Anyways" Jason began "I found her falling, and figured out it would be fine to sav-CAN YOU STOP BITING MY FOOT, SHADOW?!". "WHAT?" Nico asked confused. Jason flew a little higher. Shadow was hanging upside down on his arm. And she was biting Jason's foot. Nico chuckled. "SHADOW! IT BEGINS TO HURT!" Jason yelled and threw her in Nico's arms. "Let me down, womaniser" Shadow spat. "Shadow, I said that because Gretchen the grey used charmspeak and said that if I did not say that she would make you jump of the cliff" Nico said a tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you" Shadow said and kissed him. "I'm never gonna get that picture out of my head" Jason said before he yelled "PIPES" and flew to the Aphrodite cabin.<p> 


End file.
